leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Zapdos (Pokémon)
|} |egggroupn=0 |egggroup1=Undiscovered |eggcycles=80 |evtotal=3 |evsa=3 |expyield=261 |oldexp=216 |lv100exp=1,250,000 |gendercode=255 |color=Yellow |catchrate=3 |body=09 |pokefordex=zapdos |generation=1 |friendship=35 }} Zapdos (Japanese: サンダー Thunder) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the three Legendary birds of Kanto. Biology Zapdos is a large, avian Pokémon with predominantly yellow plumage. It has small, triangular eyes with black around them and a long, thin, light orange beak. Its wings and tail are a mass of spiky feathers and there are black feathers covering the back of its wings and inner tail feathers. A large crest of spiked feathers surrounds its head. Its thighs are tan, and it has thin, light orange legs. It has feet with three forward facing toes and one backward facing toe; each toe has a short talon. When Zapdos flaps its glittering wings, it releases electricity that can potentially cause thunderstorms. It produces massive crackling and snapping sounds when it flies; these are attributed to the lightning bolts it sheds when airborne. Zapdos reportedly appears only during thunderstorms and gains power when struck by lightning. It is said to live among thunderclouds, but it is In the anime In the main series Major appearances Zapdos debuted in The Power of One. Lawrence III wanted to capture the three Legendary birds, as well as their master , for his own personal collection. Other Zapdos made its main series debut in As Clear As Crystal. When made an attempt to steal a crystal that gave a lake the ability to heal Pokémon, they were sidetracked when Zapdos showed up and they changed their objective to capture Zapdos instead. The Mirage Master briefly wielded the power of a Mirage Zapdos in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. A Zapdos appeared in An Electrifying Rage!. It was first seen flying across the sky by and . later made an attempt to capture Zapdos, which infuriated it, forcing to battle it with , , and newly-evolved . When Team Rocket continued their attempt, Noivern and helped save Zapdos and calm it down. Minor appearances A Zapdos appeared in 's fantasy in An EGG-sighting Adventure!. A Zapdos appeared in the ending credits of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Jackie captured it with a Capture Styler and flew away on its back. A Zapdos made a cameo appearance in Doc Brock!. This may have been taken from , where a Zapdos could be seen throughout Sinnoh. A Zapdos made a cameo appearance in a flashback in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!, and both of Narissa's ed into it. A Zapdos made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Zapdos made a brief cameo in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was seen flying across the sky. A Zapdos appeared in a flashback in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. A Zapdos made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Zapdos appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries and elements and the flappage of its wings can create lightning.}} ]] ]] In Pokémon Origins a Zapdos in the Power Plant in File 4: Charizard. In Pokémon Generations A Zapdos appeared in The Adventure, where it briefly flew by during a battle between Red's Pikachu and a wild . In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Zapdos appears in the of The Power of One by Tanigami Toshio. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Having captured this Legendary bird in the abandoned Power Plant in Holy Moltres as in the games, Lt. Surge appears with Zapdos in his team during the events of , using it as a never-ending power source for his Electric types, allowing them to continually shock at full force, a strategy that turns against him when Red uses Saur's to cut the supply cords and his insulating underwear with them. After having been merged with and into , the three Pallet Town Trainers are able to defeat the combined monster, so it leaves his team, and Team Rocket afterwards to go back to the wild. later captures Zapdos before the and uses it against Will and Karen, having caught it and its Legendary bird companions on her personal training journey to overcome her fear of birds. During this battle, it is lent to when things get rough. Once returned, it is put back in its Poké Ball and isn't seen again, meaning it has either been deposited into her box or released. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Zapdos debuted in Regain the Deserted Power Plant!. Two other Zapdos appeared in Get Lugia! and PMDP11, respectively. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee When released from a Poké Ball, Zapdos uses a powerful that hits opponents several times to produce a substantial amount of damage. Trophy information Zapdos flaps its wings, and summer storms appear, throwing lightning every which way. It's said that you can hear this legendary Pokémon coming, as its wings make a very distinctive popping sound as it flies. In addition to electrical moves like the dreaded , it also wields a vicious move called . Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Zapdos appears in the background of the stage in the 3DS version of the game. Trophy information NA: Gazing up at dark storm clouds gathering in the sky, many children must have once wondered if the Pokémon they saw in the second Pokémon movie was in the clouds. An innocent and childish dream, perhaps... but even today as adults, the sound of thunder might just bring back memories of this Legendary bird Pokémon. PAL: Gazing up at dark storm clouds gathering in the sky, many children must once have wondered if the Pokémon they just saw in the latest movie was lurking somewhere in their depths. An innocent and childish dream, perhaps...but even today as adults, the sound of thunder might just bring back memories of this Legendary Bird Pokémon. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Zapdos appears as a alongside and . Game data NPC appearances * Zapdos is the first Legendary Pokémon encountered in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. After it kidnaps , the player must fight it at the top of Mt. Thunder. It is possible to recruit Zapdos by returning for another fight after the credits. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} (Only one)}} (Only one)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} (Only one)}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} Sinnoh (Only one)}} (Only one) (16 Badges required)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} (Only one) (if the player chose )}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} (Only one) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Lavender Town}} |} |} |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} )}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode S)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Layuda Island}} |} |} |area=Factory: World Axle - B2F (post-ending)}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot! (Reward), Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX5}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (Special Boss)}} |area=Yellow Point}} |area=Area 20: Stage 13}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Zapdos|English|United States|50 |November 30 to December 20, 2001; February 15 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Zapdos}} |Journey Across America Zapdos|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Zapdos}} |Party of the Decade Zapdos|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Zapdos}} |Pokémon Scrap Zapdos|Japanese region|Online|70|March 1 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Zapdos}} |Aldora Zapdos|PAL region|Online|70|March 11 to September 30, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Zapdos}} |Movie Zapdos|Korean region|Online|70|May 2 to July 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Zapdos}} |Aldora Zapdos|American region|Online|70|May 3 to August 31, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Zapdos}} |} Held Items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Of all Legendary Pokémon with fixed in-game locations, Zapdos can be obtained with the fewest number of Badges: 3 (2 in ). The player can catch Zapdos with only the , , and . * Zapdos shares its with and . They are all known as the Electric Pokémon. * Zapdos and 's Japanese names are almost exactly the same as each other's, with a final ''s being the only difference. * Zapdos possesses a type advantage over all other members of its trio, as well as its trio master, . * In the episode The Bridge Bike Gang, Chopper's bike was decorated to look like a Zapdos. Origin Zapdos may be based on the legend of the . The thunderbird was known for being the spirit of thunder, lightning, and rain in the form of a giant bird. The beating of the wings was said to create thunder. It may also have been based on the , a bird created from wherever lightning hits the earth. Aesthetically it may also be based on , due to the long beak, the rather simple wings and described violent behaviour. Name origin Zapdos is a combination of zap and dos ( for two, indicating that it is the second in the series of Kanto Legendary birds). Thunder is literally thunder. In other languages and , the Norse god of thunder |es=Zapdos|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Zapdos|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Zapdos|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=썬더 Sunder|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=雷鳥 Lèuihníuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Thunder bird" |zh_cmn=閃電鳥 / 闪电鸟 Shǎndiànniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Lightning bird" |hi=ज़ॅपडोस Zapdos|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Запдос Zapdos|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Zapdos (M02) * Zapdos (Adventures) * Legendary birds Notes External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kanto Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon Category:Orre Legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Zapdos es:Zapdos fr:Électhor it:Zapdos ja:サンダー zh:闪电鸟